The battle of friendship
by Becci 'D
Summary: This is the first fic I have ever wrote! Sorry if it's lame but please read and review! thanks ^__~


****

THE BATTLE OF FRIENDSHIP ™ By Becci 'D'

After the digidestend had beaten Myotismon they were transported back to the digital world to defeat the Dark Masters.

But one day Tai and Matt had the worst fight ever after that Tai left the group and went off on his own. It has been 2 days since Tai left.

"Matt aren't we going to look for Tai?" insisted T.K. but Matt didn't reply he was still angry about the fight with Tai.

"Can't we stop for a rest my feet are killing me!" wined Mimi "we have been walking for hours!"

"Umm, ok I guess we all need a rest" replied Matt.

They sat down in the shade but then Kari noticed something.

"Hey what's that?" Kari said as she pointed to something that was reflecting the sunlight.

"What's, what, Kari?" asked Sora.

"That shiny thing over there, I go and check it out" Kari said as she ran over to the object.

"What is it Kari?" Matt said to her as they all ran over.

"It's Tai's mini-telescope, I think something has happened to him" Kari said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"He might have just lost it" said Matt, as he was not really to bothered.

"Well if he lost it I'm sure it wouldn't be laying around with blood on it!" shouted Kari at Matt as she was showing them the mini-telescope.

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes the digimon jumped into action ready to fight just in case it was an evil digimon but it was Agumon he looked like he'd been beaten up bad.

"Agumon are you alright? What's happened?" Gabumon asked worriedly

"An…an…evil digimon" Agumon said as he collapsed on the floor.

Matt and the gang ran over to Agumon to help him.

"It was Lady Devimon, she attacked me and Tai." 

****

*******FLASHBACK*******

"We were walking through the forest then suddenly with out warning Lady Devimon attacked us! I tried to digivolve but Lady Devimon's surprise attack left me weak so I couldn't digivolve. I attacked her with my pepper breath but it didn't work, she over powered me leaving me unconscious and when I woke up I saw Tai on the floor and I went to get some help and found you guys."

****

***********END OF FLASHBACK*********

"Where is Tai now?" Kari asked with tears in her eyes.

Agumon pointed to the direction where he came from. Kari ran over and went through the bushes and found Tai on the floor covered in blood!

"TAI!" Kari shouted as she ran over to him. She could see his shirt had been ripped to shreds and it was covered in blood he had cuts and bruises all over him.

"Tai are you alright?" asked Kari in tears.

"Kari…is…is that you?" Tai said in a whisper trying to catch his breath.

"Yes it's me Tai, I'm here don't worry I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm…sorry…I left you Kari I shouldn't of walked off like…like that I'm sor…" and before could finish his words he collapsed into deep unconscious.

"Tai! Tai don't leave me you can make it, your strong you can pull through!" Kari said in a flurry of tears.

But when Kari was talking to Tai she wasn't alone! Lady Devimon was watching her from a tree.

"Are, another digidestend to destroy the Dark Masters will be pleased with me" Lady Devimon said with a smirk on her face.

After she said that she jumped out at Kari.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kari screamed

"What was that?" Joe said with a nerves look on his face.

"It's Kari!" shouted Gatomon.

Matt carried Agumon on his back as him and the others ran in the direction Kari went in.

"It's Lady Devimon!" shouted the digimon.

"Kari watch out!" shouted Gatomon.

__

Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon

Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon

Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon

Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon 

Palmon digivolved to Togemon

Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon

Patamon digivolved to Angemon

METEOR WING  
ELECTRO SHOCKER

NEEDLE SPRAY  
HARPOON TORPEDO  
HAND OF FATE  
CELESTIAL ARROW

"These attacks are pitiful you cant hurt me hahahahahahaha!" laughed Lady Devimon.

ICE WOLF CLAW

"Ahhhh! You think that will stop me? DARKNESS WAVE!" 

The attack hit Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon and Ikkakumon who all dedigivolved back to their rookie forms.

"Come on all together!" shouted MetalGarurumon.

HAND OF FATE

CELESTIAL ARROW

ICE WOLF CLAW

The attacks hit Lady Devimon and she was forced to retreat.

"You might of beaten me this time round but I'll be back!" after she said that she disappeared and the digimon returned to there rookie forms.

"Kari are you ok?" asked Gatomon.

"I'm fine but what about my brother and Agumon?" replied Kari.

Joe walked over to Tai and felt his pulse "His still alive but just barely, we have to stop the bleeding and patch him up! I suggest we should camp here tonight."

"Ok Joe that's the best idea don't you think so Matt?" asked Izzy.

"Oh, umm, I guess" Matt replied not really paying attention he had something else on his mind.

That evening they setted up camp as Joe and Sora was patching up Agumon and Tai. Agumon had recovered from his all deal but still was weak but Tai was still unconscious and in a bad way.

"Joe his going to make it isn't he?" asked Kari.

"Of course he is Kari" replied Joe but he wasn't sure really he only said that to keep Kari happy.

"Guys I think we should get some rest" said Izzy.

"Izzy's right you know, if we don't get any rest we wont have enough energy to fight Lady Devimon" said Tentomon.

"Your right lets get some sleep" said Matt.

"I'll stay up for a while longer to keep an eye on Tai" Joe said.

"Ok then Joe" replied Matt

With that everyone nodded off to sleep. Kari slept next to her brother to make sure he's ok and Joe eventually went off to sleep.

The next morning Matt was the first to wake up but before he got up he stared into the sky thinking. When he got up he went straight over to Tai and checked his pulse.

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have said all them horrible things about him even though most of them are true. I shouldn't of been so hard on him then he wouldn't of walked off on his own with Agumon" Matt said to himself.

"Don't worry it's not your fault" a voice said behind him "I'm sorry I shouldn't of listened but it still isn't your fault" it was Agumon.

"Umm that's ok but it is my fault" said Matt sadly.

"Were really all to blame every body has got a part in this" said Agumon.

"Huh? What do you mean everybody?" asked Matt. 

"Well if I digivolved Tai wouldn't of got hurt and there's all this pressure of making sure our friends are all right and defeating the Dark Masters and all the times there are arguments between you two and the others it was just to much for him. He does take things more seriously than you think" Agumon replied.

"I guess" Matt said sadly and puzzled.

Just when Matt said that the others started to wake up.

"How's Tai doing Matt?" asked Sora.

"Oh his fine I think, his still breathing if that's what you mean?" replied Matt.

"Well it looks like the bleeding stopped, that's a good sign I just hope he hasn't lost to much!" Joe said with a smile on his face.

"Matt I'm hungry can we eat now?" wined T.K.

"I'll have to agree with T.K on that one" said Mimi.

"Well we can but there's no food to eat!" Matt replied.

"We will go and look for some!" shouted Gomamon with a big smile on his face.

"I come with you to" said Izzy.

"And us!" said Mimi and Sora.

Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Tentomon, Biyomon, palmon and Gomamon went off looking for breakfast.

"When will Tai wake up?" asked Kari.

"I don't know Kari but he should wake up soon" replied Gatomon "He will, won't he?" she said looking at Joe.

"Hopefully, we have done all we can for him it's up to his body to heal him now" Joe said looking at Tai.

"Matt how are we going to defeat Lady Devimon?" T.K asked.

"Like we always do we'll kick her butt!" Matt said with encouragement on his face "We already beaten Devimon he can't be much different than Lady Devimon and we've beaten all those other evil digimon I know we can do it because we're a team again"

"Yeah, don't worry T.K I will protected you" Patamon said. 

"You're the best, thanks Patamon" smiled T.K happily. 

"Your right Matt and now were a team again there's no stopping us!" Gabumon said "Plus now me and Agumon can warp digivolve our team is stronger".

"That's right Gabumon I have recovered from the last fight and I can digivolve" Agumon said excitedly.

"Err, Agumon don't get your hopes up because if your going to digivolve you need Tai's energy to do it and I think he needs his energy at the moment to get well again" said Joe.

"Oh that's right I forgot Tai needs his energy at the moment thanks for reminding me Joe" Agumon said looking a little disappointed.

"That's ok Agumon" said Joe.

"Everyone look I think Tai's waking up!" Kari said with excitement.

They all looked at Tai and noticed he was beginning to stir. He slowly opened his eyes but even though Tai was awake he still was weak and still didn't look to well.

"Tai your awake! I'm so glad your ok" Kari said smiling in Tai's face.

"Where…where am I? Where's Agumon?!" Tai said anxiously.

"I'm ok Tai and your safe now our friends saved us" said Agumon who was pleased that Tai was ok.

"Tai I'm sorry about the other day I shouldn't said them things to you" Matt said quietly and sadly.

"It's my fault too and where is everybody?" Tai asked.

"Yeah where is everybody they have been gone for a long time?" Gatomon said with a worried look on her face.

"I go and have a look" Patamon said as he flew off.

It was only shortly when Patamon came flying back out off breath and tense look on his face.

"Guy's come quick the others are fighting with Lady Devimon and they need our help don't forget we're a team!" Patamon said out of breath.

"Come on we got to go" Tai said getting up but collapsing on to his Knees coughing.

"Tai you can't go your not strong enough yet, look at yourself your in no fit state to be running off anywhere!" Matt shouted at Tai trying to put some sense into him.

"But Matt we can't leave Tai here by himself and you said yourself we're a team we need all of us together!" frowned T.K.

"Your right T.K, you guys run up ahead I'll help Tai" ordered Matt.

T.K, Kari, Joe, Gatomon, Patamon, and Gabumon ran off ahead while Matt and Agumon helped Tai to his feet and walked slowly to the ragging Battle.

__

Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon

Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon

Patamon digivolved to Angemon

Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon (then)

Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon

FLOWER CANNON

HORN BUSTER

WING BLADE

HAND OF FATE

CELESTIAL ARROW

ICE WOLF CLAW

VULCAN'S HAMMER

"Ha I'm still here you haven't defeated me yet! DARKNESS WAVE!" shouted Lady Devimon.

"I think that Lady Devimon is much stronger than Devimon we will have to try another way of attacking her." Shouted Izzy.

"Your right Izzy do you know away that we can?!" said Sora.

"I'll check my laptop I might be able to figure something out" replied Izzy as he got out his laptop and started to type away.

"Look over there, it's Matt and Tai, he's alright!" said Mimi. 

"Agumon warp digivolve the others need your help" Tai said weakly.

"But Tai that means I have to share your energy and your to weak you need all your energy." Said Agumon not knowing what to do!

"Agumon no arguments just do it!" after Tai shouted that his crest began to glow.

__

Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon.

TERROR FORCE

"I've got it! I know how to destroy Lady Devimon!" Izzy said with excitement.

"Then how?" asked Sora.

"Well when we defeated Devimon it was Angemon who defeated him and, my hunch is that if all the digimon put all there power together and give it to Angewomen, then she will attack Lady Devimon and the power will be too much for her and will be defeated but we have to do it quickly so Lady Devimon won't suspect anything" explained Izzy.

"Well lets do it then!" said Sora.

The gang told there digimon what to do and without Lady Devimon Knowing….

VULCAN'S HAMMER

WING BLADE

HORN BUSTER

FLOWER CANNON

HAND OF FATE 

ICE WOLF CLAW

TERROR FORCE

A huge force energy was blooming above Angewomons head and it was to late before Lady Devimon Knew what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Lady Devimon shouted in fear.

HEAVEN'S CHARM

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! You may of defeated me but you've still got to beat the Dark Masters!" after she said that Lady Devimon was deleted.

All the digimon dedigivolved to there in-training forms and the children all ran up to them cheering except for Tai and Matt.

"Yeah you did it I told you it would work!" Izzy said delighted.

"Where's Tai?" asked Koromon.

The digimon and children looked at the last place they saw him. They saw Matt with Tai who was lying on the floor. He wasn't hurt or nothing it's because Agumon used all his energy digivolving.

"Is Tai going to be alright?" Kari asked anxiously.

"Yeah he's all right, it's just that his energy has been drained from koromon, he used his energy from warp digivolving" replied Matt.

"It's my fault I shouldn't of digivolved!" sighed Koromon.

"It's not your fault Koromon, Tai ordered you to, he new the consequences of what would happen, any way he's going to recover" Matt said to Koromon.

#############################################################

It took a few days before Tai recovered he was able to walk but with a little help. Tai wouldn't be able to recover properly because when Lady Devimon attacked him she slashed his chest. So he has trouble breathing sometimes and can get out of breath easier than the others but other than that he recovered fine.

"I'm glad that your better Tai I was really worried about you" said Kari with delight.

"Yeah me to, I thought I was going to die if it wasn't for Agumon and the others and You" said Tai with a smile "Any way that's the past we got to look forward on beating the Dark Masters!"

****

***********THE END***********

BECCi 'D': This was the first fan fic I have ever wrote! I wasn't going to up load it but I did anyway! Please review, thanks! #^__~#


End file.
